Blam & Overcriss One-Shots
by blamlove83
Summary: A collection of one shots about Overcriss, and/or Blam
1. You And Only You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any part of the Glee universe, or any character from the Glee universe.**

**You And Only You**

Darren had just finished his closing number for his and Chord's tour in New York City for a huge crowd when he noticed that Chord was staring at him with _that_ look in his eyes. The brunet chuckled to himself as he waved a hand at his audience and thanked them for coming to the performance. Once he got backstage, Darren searched for the blond actor who he assumed was currently trying to find him before Darren found him. Darren and Chord both would play this game of hide - and - seek if Chord got this certain glint in his eyes, and every time they played the game; Darren would end up being fucked hard by his blond boyfriend. Darren felt himself getting hard at the thought of Chord thrusting inside of him.

"I see someone's ready for me." a voice said from behind Darren.

Darren just smirked at how Chord always loved sneaking up on his curly haired boyfriend.

"You'll have to catch me in order to get me Chord." Darren said as he took off running from the blond man.

Chord just liked his lips like a predator would when it sees it's food, and slowly walked forward in the direction that Darren took off in.

"Darren, don't you ever learn that you can't escape me." Chord stated with a large grin spreading across his face.

As Darren heard his boyfriend's words reach him; Darren couldn't help but shiver in anticipation for when Chord would find him. He knew that when Chord wanted something, then he was going to get it. Darren peeked his head out from behind a speaker when he felt a tongue lick up his earlobe.

"Found ya' Darren." Chord said with a smirk on his face as he let one hand make it's way up under Darren's shirt, and pinch a nipple.

Aaah... ha... guess you did." Darren hissed out as he felt a surge of pleasure course through him from Chord's actions.

"You know that you were a bad boy teasing me like that during the concert, the way that you moved your hips, the way you blew a kiss to the audience. You aren't allowed to do that Darren." Chord said as he started licking and sucking on Darren's exposed neck.

Darren let out a moan as he felt Chord's hand move from one nipple and do the same pleasuring on his other nipple, and could feel Chord running a hand through his curls, and lightly pull his head back by tugging on his hair lightly.

"W - who says what I can and can't do?" Darren challenged in a shaky breath.

"I do." Chord replied possessively as he felt his boyfriend grind his ass into his hardening crotch.

"And I think you need to be shown who you belong to." he finished as he let his free hand make it's way down to Darren's tent in the brunet's tight pants.

Darren felt his boyfriend's hand palming him through his pants, and started to buck into his hand as he tried to create more of the delicious friction.

"Oh no you don't, you were a bad boy so you don't get to be in charge of what happens here. I'm the one calling the shots here Darren." Chord whispered as he started to unbutton Darren's tight pants while he held Darren in place with one strong arm around the singer.

Darren immediately started to let out small whimpers of pleasure as he felt Chord freeing his hard cock from it's confines. Chord then proceeded to rip Darren's shirt off of his body and let his hands roam all around the slightly hairy chest of his boyfriend.

"Chord... please... stop teasing me. I need you inside me." Darren pleaded as he turned his head to side as he looked at Chord with lust becoming apparent in his eyes.

Chord merely silenced Darren with a heated kiss in which both of the tongues battled each other for dominance. As Chord turned Darren around to face him; he felt Darren trying to unbutton his pants while keeping the kiss going. So Chord pulled away swiftly and removed his t - shirt and swiftly pulled down his pants as his rock - hard cock sprung free from it's own confinements.

"Kneel, and suck." Chord commanded to Darren who knelt down and immediately started engulfing Chord's huge cock into his mouth.

"Ah... fuck yeah" Chord panted out as he started thrusting his cock in and out of Darren's hot mouth.

"Yeah... fuck, shit... your so hot like that Darren; all submissive and willing, and it's only for me."

Darren then withdrew his mouth from Chord's cock and laid down on his back.

"Come on Chord, prove to me that you own me." Darren dared with a challenging glint in his eyes.

Chord got down on his knees and started to slowly insert one finger into Darren's hole, but Darren shook his head in protest.

"No... I want you to fuck me hard Chord. C'mon, I know you want to." Darren said with a smirk on his face.

Chord merely looked at his boyfriend and then lowered his head down to Darren and pressed a hot kiss to his boyfriend as he thrust into Darren's tight hole.

"Fuck! Yeah, come on Chord fuck me like you mean it!" Darren shouted without abandon as he turned his head away from his boyfriend and started to try to gain more pleasure from the sensation of Chord's dick filling his ass and hitting his prostate. Chord immediately started pounding Darren's ass.

"Oh fuck, yeah! Fuck! I'm so close-" Chord exclaimed as he speeding up.

Soon both boyfriends let out guttural moans as they came; Chord filling up Darren's hot, tight asshole. And Darren letting his cum shoot on to his own chest.

Chord pulled out of Darren and crawled up to give his curly - haired boyfriend a kiss.

"So who do you belong to?" Chord asked the man next to him.

Darren turned over and faced Chord with a loving smile on his face. "You and only you Chord."


	2. The Ice Cream Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its amazing characters (unfortunately ****) If I did own Glee though; I would have made sure that Blam had happened ASAP!**

**A / N: This is another one – shot that came to me while I was on vacation with my family in Aruba. Hope you guys like it! Oh and by the way; if anybody doesn't like Blam, then don't read this and don't complain. **

**The Ice Cream Incident**

Blaine and Sam had just finished up the last Glee rehearsal of the "Guilty Pleasures Week" and were just about to head out.

"So Sammy… I was wondering if you would like to go back to my place get some ice cream and maybe put on a movie?" Blaine asked the blond teenager shyly.

Even though Blaine had just confessed his crush on his best friend back in the April Rhodes Auditorium, Blaine was still unsure as to whether he and Sam were still going to be able to keep that special, best friend relationship that they both had between them before.

"Sure thing buddy!" Sam answered enthusiastically as he turned and faced Blaine.

Both teens grinned at each other and walked out to the parking lot outside of McKinley. As Blaine drove to his house, he couldn't help but sneak very small, and hopefully not too obvious glances at the blond who was currently sitting in the passenger seat. Every time Blaine would look over at Sam; he would never be able to get enough of looking over Sam's perfect form, the way he always seemed to exude a sort of infectious happiness to those around him, the way his t – shirt hugged his chest just enough to show off the slight bumps of his nipples, how Sam had arms that weren't too big, but they weren't too small. The way Sam was such a caring person and never put his needs before his friends. Blaine couldn't believe that such a teenager would even exist. If he was quite honest with himself; Blaine felt inadequate next to Sam sometimes. He wished he could be more like Sam, but he knew that he would never be as perfect as Sam. Pretty soon both Blaine and Sam had arrived at Blaine's house and both teenagers got out of the car and headed to the front door. But before Blaine could grab the handle of the door; he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Hey… um… Blaine. I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Sam asked Blaine with a nervous voice.

Blaine turned around and saw that Sam was slightly blushing and appeared to be unsure of something.

"Yeah Sam, you know you can ask me anything. What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Blaine asked his friend with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Okay, well… um I kinda like somebody at school, or actually I have liked them for quite a while now. But I don't know how to tell them that I like them. What should I do? I mean I guess I could tell them, but I don't know… " Sam explained as he fidgeted a bit where he stood.

"Well I would say show them Sam. That's my advice." Blaine answered in a comforting tone.

Blaine had never seen his best friend look so unsure and nervous about anything, so this person that Sam was talking about must be really important to him.

Sam nodded and breathed out a sigh of what Blaine thought was relief.

"Yeah I guess you're right Blainey."

Blaine merely smiled in response to being able to help Sam, but was curious as to the nickname Sam had just called him.

"Come on let's go get some ice cream." Blaine said as he motioned to the door which he was currently opening for him and Sam to pass through.

Once Blaine and Sam had made their way to the kitchen; Blaine went to the freezer and brought out a tub of vanilla ice cream which he then placed on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Sam had been to Blaine's house several times for their weekly movie night sleepovers, so he knew exactly where to get the spoons for the ice cream. When Sam and Blaine had both situated themselves on the chairs and got the tub of ice cream open; Blaine managed to get some ice cream splattered all over his t – shirt, and even got some of it on his cheek.

"Hey Blaine you have a little something right – " Sam started to say as he leaned into the spot where the ice cream had landed on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine could feel his heart start to pick up speed really fast and when he thought Sam was just about to wipe his cheek to get the ice cream off him. He felt Sam's lips on his very own cheek. It was a light kiss that went from Blaine's cheek to his own lips, and Blaine's brain immediately fried. He didn't know what to think other than just revel in the softness of Sam's lips. And then all too soon, Blaine felt the absence of his friend's lips and saw that Sam was looking rather shy.

"W – what was that?" Blaine asked him in confusion of Sam's sudden kiss.

"Um… well… I… uh… You know that special someone I was talking about earlier?" Sam said in a nervous voice.

"That was you…" Sam finished after seeing the confused look on Blaine's face while he recalled the earlier conversation.

And with that said; Blaine let a huge smile come and make an appearance on his face, and proceeded to assault Sam's mouth with a kiss of indescribable passion and happiness. Sam returned the kiss and resulted in a heavy make out session, followed by clothes being scattered everywhere in the kitchen and Sam being bent over the counter as Blaine repeatedly thrust into the young blond teenager, which elicited moans of passion from said blond. And after all this took place; Blaine and Sam kissed each other and wound up making their way to Blaine's couch in the living room and falling asleep in each other's loving embrace.

**Please review, and let me know what you guys thought of my two One – Shots! I love it when you my readers; review and perhaps… suggest ideas for me to do ;)**


	3. I'm A Slave 4 U

**So this one-shot was written by me with the help of an awesome writer; blam93-r5. Thanks so much man! :D Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**I'm A Slave 4 U**

Blaine, Tina, and Sam were all sitting in their English class and were supposed to talk in groups about how today's society and language were expressed in music. The three Glee club members had gotten the topic of pop music, and so they started to talk about different pop artists from Kelly Clarkson, Rihanna, Lady Gaga, to Whitney Houston, Shakira, and even Britney Spears. Blaine hadn't really said much in the conversation because his mind off somewhere else, and not focusing on pop music. Instead it was focusing on Blaine's crush; Sam Evans. Specifically Sam giving Blaine a lap dance, he knew that Sam was a stripper when he was still living in Kentucky with his parents. Blaine could only imagine Sam grinding his hips against Blaine and could imagine the way Sam would sensually move his body to a song that Blaine was playing in his head.

_"I bet I could give Sam a pretty good lap dance, and I know just the song for it..."_ Blaine thought with a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

Blaine was woken from his trance when Tina snapped her fingers on front of his face. "Blaine you have barely said a word on this subject. What is going on in that has of yours." said Tina with a puzzled look.

"Sorry guys i just was lost in thought about doing this for glee as well." Blaine said trying room cover up his spacing out.

They all made it to lunch and Tina was having a hard time buying Blaine's excuse. She made it her mission to find out the truth. Throughout lunch she kept catching Blaine staring at Sam and smiling she then knew what was going on in her friend's head. She figured out that Blaine had a crush on Sam, and judging from his expression when she did catch Blaine looking at Sam; she had a pretty good idea that Blaine was planning something. So she was determined to help Blaine in some way with whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Hey Blainey Bear, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tina asked him as she tapped his shoulder.

"Oh sure thing Tina." Blaine answered as he turned around and faced the young Asian girl behind him.

"I mean alone Blaine days." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Of course, I will be right back Sam." Blaine said as he got up and followed Tina.

Tina lead him into an empty classroom and she shut the door. She motioned for Blaine to sit down, so they could talk.

"Okay Blaine I know you have a crush on Sam and that you are planning something and I want to help." Tina said.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Blaine lied embarrassed about his crush.

"Don't lie to me mister. I am Asian Persuasion remember so spill." She said while tapping her foot.

Blaine turned his head to the floor and felt his cheeks start to warm up as a blush appeared on his face. Tina squealed in delight at seeing the proof of her accusation being proved right and couldn't help but let out a smile at Blaine's response.

"So what if I do like him." Blaine said in an embarrassed tone.

"I just want to help you with whatever it is that you are planning." Tina explained with a gentle smile.

"I-I don't know Tina...you'll probably laugh at me..." Blaine said as he felt his whole face get warmer at the suggestive thoughts about giving Sam a lap dance.

"Blaine..." Tina began in a tone that offered no room for argument.

"Alright, alright... I-T want to give Sam a lap dance..." Blaine said quietly with a shy smile.

"..."

"Tina?" Blaine was hoping Tina didn't just have some kind of breakdown or something, so he just slightly lifted his gaze up to the girl and saw her mouth wide open, eyes wide in shock... yet they held something in them akin to...mischief?

"Oh. My. God... Blaine Anderson...you are letting me help you with that!" Tina stated firmly in a mischievous manner.

"So first of all, you are going to tell me what song you are planning on using." Tina said.

So Blaine told her of his song choice, and Tina started to give Blaine on advice as to how he would do his performance for Sam.

* * *

**Later on that very same day...**

* * *

Tina had given Blaine all the advice on how Blaine could give Sam the lap dance, and Blaine kept going over it in his head during Glee Club.

"So remember eyeryone! New Britney songs for this week. Go Britney Spears!" Mr. Schuester shouted in an atempt to be cool. But instead just earned looks from the Glee Club as if saying; "No...just no, please Mr. Schu...just stop..."

After everyone had left the room; Blaine managed to catch up to Sam just as the blond was about to leave the choir room.

"Hey Sam wait up!" Blaine called to him.

"Can you stay here and listen to a Britney song I have thought up for the week?" He asked him.

"Sure thing bro." Sam replied with a smile.

"Great! So can you just stand in front of this chair?" Blaine requested as he pulled one of the chairs from the extra pile in the corner.

So Sam moved to the chair and did as Blaine asked and heard the music starting up.

**(I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears)**

**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**

**I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.**

As the music began to play, Blaine slowly swayed his hips from side to side and proceeded to walk towards Sam who felt as if the temperature of the room had just increased a little. When he reached Sam; Blaine proceeded to walk his fingers up Sam's clothed body and when Blaine sang the word "listen" he pushed Sam into the chair with a seductive look and then walked backwards.

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.**

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

While Blaine sang the first verse of the song; he slowly snaked his hands up his body and undid his bowtie, then proceeded to let one hand reach under his shirt in a seductive manner and managed to pull it off right before the chorus came up.

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)**

As Blaine sang the chorus he made a thrusting motion with his hips to the beat.

**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.**

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

When the next part of the song came to Blaine; he made a motion with his fingers as if inviting Sam to come closer, but as Sam tarted to get off the chair, Blaine would give Sam a gentle shove back into the chair and then would straddle his lap while grinding up against Sam and singing the next verse of the song.

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)**

(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)

As Blaine sang the chorus again; he would buck his hips up and then down while grinding up against Sam in rhythm to the beat of the song.

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)**

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)

Blaine then sensually lifted himself from Sam's lap and then proceeded to get on the groud and crawl towards Sam with the look of a predator with a hungry, yet seductive look in it's eyes.

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.**

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]

As Blaine continued to crawl up to Sam. Sam felt the tent in his pants grow even harder than it already was, which Sam was pretty sure should have been impossible, but it seemed that Blaine was able to arouse Sam to new heights which Sam didn't complain about, instead he continued to watch the performance that Blaine was giving him in a lust filled daze.

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]**

When Blaine's head level to Sam's crotch; he slowly moved up to straddle Sam's lap and grind his ass into Sam's clothed erection.

**I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.**

Blaine started to rock back and forth on Sam's lap as he started to finish the song, and as he sang the last note; Blaine thrust his hips in an upwards motion, and arch his back so that his naked chest was touching Sam's own clothed chest.

**(Like that)**

"So how was that?" Blaine asked Sam in a panting voice as he looked at Sam's lust filled expression.

Sam pulled Blaine in towards him and then gave Blaine a heated kiss that Blaine melted into.

"It was that awesome Blaine." Sam said with a smirk at seeing Blaine's own flushed face.

Neither of them spoke after that, but both knew what the other was thinking; if they would be the other's boyfriend, and both knew the answer to the silent question.

"Yes."


End file.
